


Colors, Pt. II

by suzuyaaaaa



Series: Colors [2]
Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol, Angst, Arcadia Bay is alright, Clubbing, Drinking, Drunken Kissing, F/F, Fluff, Kissing, POV Second Person, Reunited and It Feels So Good, Suicide Attempt, and so is everyone in it, the storm doesn't exist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-14 22:55:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7194224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suzuyaaaaa/pseuds/suzuyaaaaa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>so this is basically colors but from chloe's pov!!! pls enjoyy</p>
    </blockquote>





	Colors, Pt. II

**Author's Note:**

> so this is basically colors but from chloe's pov!!! pls enjoyy

Pain isn't even a sensation anymore. Pain is numbness. Whenever a cut, bruise, or any other injury decides to make an appearance with an iron first, you feel soft fingertips on your translucent skin. You've been through a lot of shit, but before the incident, you thought you were invincible. You were hella mistaken. Losing William and Rachel, all the fights you'd endured, everything combined couldn't amount up to the scar you received when you lost her. Nothing could compare to losing Max Caulfield.

You hadn't thought about her in months. It's been almost a year, so why should you? When she raced through your mind for the first time in so long, though, everything came back like a fresh sprinkle of rain. You quickly erase the image of two piercing, sapphire eyes from your mind, shoving away the Polaroid photo you found in your storage one day. You couldn't dwell on her for too long, or the little drizzle would become a storm. She's a ghost of your past, a beautiful demon. Even the smallest reminder of her makes your heart jump, but you want to let go for once and reminisce about her freckles and her deep blue oceans... but you can't hurt yourself like that. You snapped yourself out of your Caulfield trance before she could fully seep her way back into your heart. Little did you know that she would be closer than you thought.

You're at the local dance club, and the first hour is a blur of colors and alcohol. You suddenly become alert as you head to the dance floor, your blood replaced with electricity. The lights paint you skin in various shades of pink and gold, and you feel so fucking  _alive_. You feel a pair of hips grind you from behind, and you swiftly turn around, the alcohol starting to sink in. You absentmindedly grip the other girl's waist, your azure hair in your eyes as you soak up her appearance. Your breath hitches for a moment when you see how similar the girl looks to Max. The girl sends you a smirk and starts swaying her body, and you try to wipe Max out of your mind. Your eyes close, and you seem to dance for forever, your pulse in time with the bas of the music. When you open your eyes, Max comes flooding back in when your partner's gaze connects with yours, and you think it's your photographer for a split second. The girl shrugs in confusion of your daze and starts to lead the dance you took control of while you involuntarily lose yourself in memories.

When the fight surfaces in your head, your heart cracks just a little. You blame yourself still for tearing your love apart, and you know Max probably still puts some blame on herself, her being a Caulfield after all. That night, something flipped a switch in you. Maybe it was Max nagging you about some shit about Rachel. Maybe it was you bringing Rachel up on your one-year anniversary. You don't know, but you remember you started screaming at your baby, and you were too focused on tearing Max down. As you shrieked for max o leave you alone, you felt panic settle in, but you continued to throw insults at your tiny lover. You both were at your breaking points. when the fight ended, Max just left. In that moment, you realized how badly you fucked up. Unfortunately, you couldn't rewind time like she could. The deed was done, and you killed the light of hope in your void of darkness.

You didn't sob or weep when she turned away. Instead, you became a shell of a human. You went on club trips too frequently, heading to a new girl's place every night to numb the pain. You dominated each and every girl jus to trudge out of the door in the morning.

Joyce stopped questioning why you never came home after you set out for the night. You two had a small routine. You'd come home around noon to get a worried gaze from your mother before she'd put a hot breakfast platter on the table without question. There were barely any conversations in the price household for there weren't any emotions to express. David was gone, and the house was quiet.

One day after crying a few silent tears, you wanted to let the dark vortex of death swallow you whole. You lost William and Rachel, you thought you could've saved their lives. You  _know_ you could've kept Max. She was in your arms, and it was your fault that she left. It was your fault your dad and friend died. You viciously attacked yourself, and suddenly, like your mind just shut off, you picked up some random belt from your closet. You dragged your desk chair under a small hole in the ceiling, and the belt made its way around your neck and the tube visible from standing under the hole. You'd thought about this before, and the timing was just  _so_ right. You wouldn't burden Joyce, and you wouldn't burden Max. You climbed up onto the chair before tightening the belt, and the tears on your cheeks continued as you slowly let Max creep into your brain.

_They didn't abandon you. You pushed them away like the asshole you are._

You kicked the chair, and your throat constricted as gravity pulled your slender body downwards, and all your focus was on Max. It was on Max and how you lost her for good.

You woke up to see Max staring you in the face, but when you blinked a few times, Joyce's watery eyes and damp cheeks greeted you instead. She cried out of happiness, and she gripped you more tightly then ever before. You started to sob, but you screamed instead of staying silent. You clung onto Joyce as you weeped over everything since your fight with Max. You cried over her the most, and for the first time in forever... you began to heal.

You finally begin to surface back into reality when a crashing bass rings in your ears, and you hips automatically move on their own. Your partner carelessly dances away her worries, and you figure that you should do the same or at least play along, but then you turn your head. Your heart stops when your eyes connect with two blazing blues. Coffee-colored bangs stick to a sweat-covered forehead. Adrenaline courses through your veins as you absentmindedly start shoving through the crowd. Her cheeks are tinted red, and she still has freckles sprinkled all over her nose, and she's biting her lip while holding her right arm like she used to in high school, and then -- and then you're suddenly face-to-face with Max Caulfield. She's even more vivid and beautiful than you remember.

Everything plays in slow motion, and your lips instinctively meet hers in a drunkenly passionate kiss. Max kisses back after a moment of hesitation, and her lips send electric currents throughout your body. She still tastes like vanilla, and her hair smells like vinyl as it brushes your face. She doesn't retract as her fingers lock into your blue hair, and the outside world fades away.

As of right now, Max  _is_ your world. You don't think about what's going to happen next because all that matters in right now, in the crowded club, kissing your Max who's wrapped up in your tattooed arms like she used to be, and for once... life is finally, _finally_ complete.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading, apologies for any typos!
> 
> [hmu on my main tumblr](http://lilacgrowth.tumblr.com/) [or my lis one!](http://caulfields-camera.tumblr.com/)


End file.
